Digital content, such as video content, audio content, and the like, may be subject to various content ratings. For example, a movie may have a content rating of “PG” (parental guidance), “R” (restricted), or another content rating, or audio content may have a content rating of “Explicit Content,” and so forth. Content ratings may be used as guidance for consumers of the content, or for other purposes, such as restricting consumption of content to particular audiences. Content ratings may be different based on a rating entity or organization. For example, different countries may have different content rating guidelines, different organizations may have different ratings guidelines or categories, and the like. Content ratings by specific entities may therefore have an impact on the potential audiences that can consume content, and content creators may desire to understand content ratings for content they create. Accordingly, intelligent content rating determination using multi-tiered machine learning may be desired.